Paintings
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Lucy Heartflia, a nurse, becomes the personal nurse of the famous yet clumsy artist, Natsu Dragneel. They both start liking (read: loving each other) and Natsu decides to paint Lucy's feelings to him while Lucy battles with her own unexpected insecurities. Lots of fluff ahead!


Natsu Dragneel went against every stereotype there were for artists.

First, peaceful and calm? Wrong, he was a fucking storm that caused destruction- sometimes literally- everywhere he went. And calm? He was as hyperactive as an energetic 5 year old who had 5 tonnes of sugar the night before Christmas.

Second, eloquent in speech and well-mannered? Well 'fuck', 'shit' and 'Holy fuck' where his go-to words, he loved coming up with different insulting nicknames for his best friends slash rivals and he had failed English classes way too many times to count. As for well-mannered, there were many moments in his friends' life where they walked ahead or behind him, ignoring him and pulling off the I-don't-know-this-weird-person trope. Plus, he ate like a hooligan. A hooligan who hadn't had food since weeks.

Third, quiet? Natsu Dragneel was many things. Unfortunately, quiet was not one of them. Far cry from it actually. Once, when he was a kid, his best friends Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster (he'd never call Gray his best friend aloud even though they are the closest to each other), duct taped his mouth for half a day. Him not being able to scream totally killed him, he still claims.

Fourth, perfectionist? Perfection? Natsu? The only thing he could do perfectly was draw, paint, sketch and colour. Other than that, he had a knack for destroying things.

Because of his overall destructive, flamboyant, reckless, impatient and carefree ways, his friends weren't surprised when a call from International Fiore Hospitals, Magnolia branch had informed that the young yet extremely famous artist had broken his leg. He had a penchant for danger.

"Oi Flame for Brains, how'd you end up here?" Gray asked, leaning against the frame of his hospital bed, clicking his tongue. He had to leave his classes in between to visit Natsu and Natsu was grateful for it. He knew how much teaching dance meant to him as Gray's passion was dancing and he is one of the most famous and talented dancer plus choreographer.

"I was carryin' my easel from my paint room to the garden because, you know, I was cravin' some scenery change and then I tripped down the stairs. I'm glad it's just my leg that's broken, though, not my hands or anything." He said, honestly glad about that. Or else his assistant, Laki, would have killed him.

"Tsk, Pyro, stop being such a klutz, will you?" Gray chided him, smirking. Oh how well did Gray know to irritate him. He had more than 2 decades to perfect it. Natsu already wanted to punch the smirk of his face.

"I am not a klutz, Frozen Ass! I never am! I just destroy things easily!" Natsu screamed at him, showing a fist.

"You want a fight, Klutzy?" Gray roared.

"Bring it on, Wimpy!" Natud growled back.

Suddenly a shadow fell upon both of them, giving them both the chills. Both of them jumped away from each other (causing Natsu to wince) and they apologized in perfect unison as if they had done it hundreds of times, "Sorry, Erza! We aren't fighting, I swear!"

"Huh?" A confused voice said, making them both glance at the speaker who was _not_ Erza Scarlet. She sounded too angelic to be the red-haired demon.

Natsu gawked at the beautiful nurse standing before him. She had long, beautiful golden blonde hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. Her figure was voluptuous and her face was sweet, kind and caring, if not a little confused and angry at the moment. She easily was the most beautiful woman Natsu had ever seen.

Besides him, Gray cleared his throat as a way to relieve the awkwardness and tension in the air, what with the blonde glaring at them both and Natsu staring at her with pink cheeks.

"Sorry, Doc. We thought you were someone else." Gray said, flashing a grin to her while shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"What I get is, this person can stop you both from going wild on each other. And if that's true and you both _do_ get violent frequently, then I really wish this Erza person comes along real quick. But yes, I'll give you both an official warning: No fighting inside the hospital. And," She said, seriously, facing Gray while wagging a finger in front of his nose so close that Gray stumbled and went cross eyed, "No fighting with the freaking patient, Mister."

"S-sorry!" Gray stammers while saying, scared of this super pretty nurse.

Then she flashes both of them a grin (which causes Natsu's heart to stop for a second and then pump twice as fast normal) and says, "No problem! Anyways, I am Lucy Heartfilia and I am your nurse for the 3 weeks you are staying here Mr. Dragneel. And, Mr. Dragneel's Friend would you kindly not display your abs to the world- even though, admittedly, they are nice to look at- and put on a shirt?"

Natsu burst out in laughter at that and Gray's face went red. He started mumbling something about stripping when stressed, sad and scared. Lucy gave him a bright smile and a wink while saying, "No hard feelings...wait….you are Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray nodded and grinned in response.

"Wow! You are GRAY FULLBUSTER! Wait! That's why you looked familiar! As a matter of fact, Gray, you are my most favourite dancer and choreographer out of all the dancers in your institute. I even rooted for you during America's Got Talent when you first appeared! And yeah, whenever a new video from your studio appears, I secretly wish it is yours. I really love your dancing. And abs." Lucy gushed, then winked again at the end.

Natsu felt a pang of jealousy and he was puzzled. It was weird to feel jealous over a girl, he never did in his life before.

Gray smirked and thanked Lucy. Lucy asked for a selfie with him and he gladly took a few. "It's okay, you can tell me which choreography you liked the most when I come to visit Ash Brain here. I've got a date with Juvi to attend and I already gave up an hour worth class for him." Gray said while waving goodbye to Lucy and patting his back after wishing him a 'Get well soon, please, idiot.'

Gray cared for Natsu. A lot. And so did Natsu for Gray. They just would never admit it to each other.

"That," Lucy said turning to him. "Is one caring friend you have there." She said to him, sitting beside him and stretching her back.

"You seemed to like him a lot." Natsu mumbled under his breath. Why was he even acting this way? Natsu knew Gray was a handsome bastard and that many girls drooled after him and his dance. But Natsu wasn't any less. Natsu had the attention of many, many girls and he was physically very fit and good to look at, too. Not to mention, his paintings were well known around the world.

"Nah. It's just this dancer thing. I used to be quite the dancer in my school and I took part in a lot of group dances. So we used to look at his performances in the AGT or even the few dance videos he had put up back in those days and performed it on stage. I can dance quite a number of his choreography. Take him as my mentor." Lucy said, looking at his vitals and stuff while lazily catching a few glimpses of him.

If she can dance Gray's choreography, then she must've been a very good dancer. Hell, extremely talented dancer!

"Why didn't you tell that to him? Gray loves to hear it when people tell him that they got inspired because of him." Natsu questioned, looking at her.

"I have time to tell that, I figured. I did need to check you. And then he had to leave his date. I do think Juvia Lockser and him are pretty cute together! Even though Juvia can get cringefully clingy." Lucy said, looking right back at him.

Natsu laughed and agreed with her.

After a few minutes of her making notes and checking Natsu's leg and Natsu watching a Youtube video, Lucy let out another groan.

"My shift ends in 10 minutes. Mind if I sit here? If I go back, I might get dragged into something which goes way beyond my shift time and I'll have to do it." Lucy asked, tiredness evident on her beautiful features.

'God, I want to paint her, she is so beautiful…' Natsu said to himself. And then blushed when he realized what he thought. He said a non-verbal yes to her by nodding, trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Natsu, you are the famous painter, aren't you?" She asked from seemingly nowhere. Natsu didn't think that she'll know him. Not when she said nothing about it all this time.

"Yep, I am that painter." Natsu replied, pointing his thumb towards himself while grinning. Some part of him was ecstatic that Lucy _did_ know him, not only Gray.

She sighed, a dreamy look coming across her face. "I always wanted your paintings, you know. But they are all very expensive." She said, averting her gaze from him while saying that. She didn't want to look at him, not when she looked like a tomato.

"Really?" He squirmed uncomfortably. Usually, he was unfazed when people said that and replied with a wide grin. But for some reason, the way she said she wanted his paintings, it made all his cells spontaneously combust inside his body for some weird reason.

"Really." She replied back, seriously, looking him dead in the eye.

Natsu's palms started sweating uncontrollably, his cheeks went deep crimson, he felt a weird floaty and dizzy feeling and his heart rate picked up. He desperately wanted her to check his heartbeat again. Hello! Maybe he was dying of a heart attack here! He needed a cardiologist, ASAP!

"I'll make one and give it to you. No one will know about it, only you and me. How does that sound?" Natsu almost breathed.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes lit up with hope and happiness. "Really?" She asked excitedly, leaning right next to him.

"Really." He confirmed, leaning a little towards him, lightly chuckling due to her excitement.

Both of them were smiling really big until they noticed how close their faces were and how their breath tickled each other's faces.

They jerked apart and screamed in unison, "Sorry!" And then both of them laughed awkwardly while saying at the same time, "It's okay!"

Both of them then looked at each other for a moment, staring at each other's red face, and then burst out in laughter.

Then, for the next 2 hours, Lucy found herself in Natsu's room, talking to him about anything and everything and having dinner with him. It was lots of fun. For once, Natsu did not talk as if he saw and heard everything in colours. For him, he'd look at something extremely beautiful and he'd like to create it with his own hands. It was as simple as that. Very rarely, he told her, did he draw things from his imagination. It didn't feel right to him.

Lucy then told him about how she wanted to study medical after her mother passed away from brain tumour and her dad died of over exhaustion, blood pressure, heart problems and various other illnesses. She didn't want anyone else to lose someone they loved at such a young age like her. Up until her junior year, Lucy was set upon being a dancer. But after her father died the summer of that year, she decided that she wanted to help people by treating them. It was just a stroke of luck that Lucy happened to be really good academically, especially in the subjects of biology and chemistry.

And just like that, Lucy and Natsu bonded with each other in a way they had never bonded before.

* * *

"Hello, Gray, yeah, I need some serious favours. Yeah, yeah. Okay, c _an I get to the point you Frostbitten Head?_ Yeah, I need a nice paper, not canvas but paper, and some nice pencils, erasers and colours. Yeah inspiration struck. Yes, I want to actually draw Lu-"

"Hey, Natsu! Time for your 2nd to last check up!" Lucy greeted from behind him and he jumped probably 10 feet high.

"HI LUCY! HOW ARE YOU? WEATHER'S MIGHTY FINE TODAY?" Natsu literally screamed and Lucy gave him the And-you-call-me-Weirdo look. 'Wait up, I just need to finish a call. Kinda confidential. My next auction stuff!" Natsu said, overdoing the explanation as Lucy again nodded and moved away, muttering under her breath, "Are the painkillers destroying his brain cells or what?"

"You handled that situation really smoothly, Torched Head. 'HI LUCY! WEATHER'S MIGHTY FINE TODAY!' Real smooth, Natsu, real smooth." Gray laughed loudly while mimicking from the other end of the call. Gray had known for a while now that Natsu had a massive crush on Lucy Heartfilia, his nurse and soon to be ex-nurse. And poor Natsu was desperately trying to do something about seeing her everyday.

After trying to be Lucy's best friend (mission accomplished but not helpful enough), flirting with her (she flirted right back but was she interested or was she doing the friendly flirting thing?), inviting to his house (to which she laughed and said that first he should reach his own house) and doing numerous other things which involved trying to involve Lucy into his regular life but not outright saying he liked her, Natsu decided to fulfill his promise and do things in the way he does best.

"Yes, whatever, Ice Princess, get me those stuff. You know who's my inspiration already." Natsu flatly ordered.

"Where's the golden word? I don't think I hear it?" Gray wondered out loud, teasing Natsu. From the other end, Natsu heard a similar feminine voice chiding Gray and laughing over the situation. Natsu groaned. Even Juvia knew about this!

"Please, Gray!" He gritted his teeth while saying this, acting as if it was physically torturous to say 'please' to him. "Please do it for me!"

"I'll think about it...hmmm." Was all he said before he cut the line.

Natsu brought the phone away from his ears and muttered, "Rude."

"You and Gray seriously need to grow up. And why do you look like someone forced you to drink 100 lemons? Does saying 'please' to Gray physically hurt you?" Lucy asked, laughing, coming in front of him and checked his vitals.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Natsu muttered. Even though Gray had said that he'd think about it, Natsu knew that the next time he'll drop to visit- which is in 1 hour along with Erza and his other friends- he'd have the best quality papers, pencils, erasers and colours in his hand. Gray knows good art materials when he sees it. He grew up with Natsu, after all. And he cared for Natsu enough to not bring anything he requests to.

Lucy and Gray had got closer to each other where they occasionally text each other according to what Lucy said (Natsu ignores the pangs of jealousy, his best friend is happily engaged to Juvia Lockser and Juvi will tear apart anybody who touches Gray and that's a fact the entire world knows). They had even danced to quite a few choreography of Gray's, to the point, Gray asked her to be a guest dancer in a video with him.

But this being said, Natsu and Lucy had got even closer. Holding hands, whispering to each other, Lucy spending her breaks with him since the past 3 weeks, talking and laughing with each other, staring at each other and then blushing and looking away had become a norm between them.

Natsu was actually happy that Gray and Lucy were best friends. He'd like if his girlfriend was on good terms with his brother like best friend. And Gray was very happy that Natsu liked Lucy, approving of her. Hell, she got along perfectly with Erza, too! And yes, angry Lucy was like second Erza. Natsu and Gray weren't far off in their guess when they mistook Lucy for Erza.

"So why were you saying please to Gray even? I thought it was some auction stuff, huh? And...until and unless Gray is your assistant, which he is not because Laki is, you aren't going to discuss auctions formality with him, are you?" Lucy voiced, teasingly.

Natsu's cheeks grew as rosy as his hair, causing Lucy's own heart to falter. "Okay, well, it was something else. I wanted Gray to bring me art supplies." Natsu said truthfully. It wasn't a lie, at all. He just didn't say who he wanted to draw using those art supplies.

"What inspirational thing did you see?" Lucy asked excitedly. She really loved his art, honestly. He had taken to liberty to show her how he drew in person by sketching things on scraps of papers and those were amazing.

"Uhm...something." Natsu muttered awkwardly, gingerly rubbing his hair and making it even more messier.

Lucy pouted and Natsu had to look away. "Tell me?" She requested, giving him the beautiful, cute and irresistible puppy look. "No, Lucy, go away. I'll show you if I can, later." Natsu promised, while pointedly looking somewhere else. Now that he had promised this, he had to do it and show it to Lucy.

A part of him applauded him for the idea. Another part kicked him for his stupidity and recklessness.

"Yay! I am holding this to you, Natsu! Anyways, as I was saying, this is your second last night here. Day after tomorrow, you are discharging." Lucy told, sadness evident in her voice while a blush coated her cheeks.

Natsu's heart sped at the sadness and he looked at her to see if she was sad for real or was he only imagining it. But when he saw that she _did_ look sad, a part of him rejoiced. The same part of him that liked Lucy, the same part that might even love Lucy.

"Hey, you are my best friend now! I'll visit you!" Natsu said,placing his arm over her small shoulders. He also wanted to see her reaction to being called 'best friend'. Would she be normal and comfortable with it? Or would she look even a little sad? Natsu firmly hoped for the latter.

For a second, just for a second, Natsu saw something flash in her eyes. But it went as fast as it came and Natsu wondered whether he imagined it because he wanted her to feel sad or not. She grinned big at him, her eyes squinting a little, and nodded. "Please do come." She said, rather breathlessly, her cheeks going a bit red.

Natsu then noticed that he holding her rather closely, now. He immediately released her, coughing awkwardly and blushing furiously.

"So, I'll have to go for a few minutes today. Maybe half an hour at most. One of my best friend is coming for her pregnancy ultrasound so she wants me to be there." Lucy explained and he whined.

Hey! It was his second to last day here! She should be spending her 2 hours break plus around 100 hours extra with him!

Lucy laughed at his childish tantrums and whining and pinched his cheeks. Natsu pouted while huffing and folding his arms together, keeping up the charade. Lucy laughed even more and ruffled his pink locks, making it even more messier.

"I'll come soon." She whispered. Natsu nodded, finally serious and missing her already.

He saw her retreating figure and sighed.

Just before Natsu could lay down and think of how to make Lucy his in any other way, Gray came in, an hour early, carrying a big plastic polythene with the best art supplies and a thick parchment.

"I need to go now, Doodly-hands. I don't have even 15 minutes for the classes to start. And I know that you need some alone time when inspiration strikes. Just don't let Lucy see it!" With that, Gray waved and scampered out of his room as fast as he came in.

He took out the supplies where Gray had neatly wrapped them up and placed everything in the order he preferred. Well, Lucy's going had the perfect timing,

He was just about to begin when an idea struck him. He used the calling button and nurse rushed in, frantically asking if he was okay. Natsu just smiled sheepishly and said that he'd like no one to enter his room. Not even his personal nurse, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu added in his mind, though, "Especially not Lucy Heartfilia."

The nurse gave him a stink eye yet nodded and hurried out of his room, probably in a rush to go to her next duties.

Natsu took out all the colour pencils, watercolours and sketch pens that Gray had brought and stroked them, already feeling the rush and excitement of capturing the most beautiful human he'd seen yet in his life on paper.

He had drawn everyone who has near and dear to him. To the point, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira and Lisanna had even framed their portrait and hanged it on their walls, they liked it so much (not that Gray would agree, he always says Juvia had put it on the wall and Juvia would wink from behind revealing all his lies). Gray also had a couple portrait of him and Juvia which was a candid watercolour painting of them on their first date (first real date where Gray also reciprocated Juvia's feelings) which Natsu had sneakily taken a picture of and then painted. And all of his friends either had their group portrait hung on their walls or on their phones as wallpapers (only Cana and Gajeel) which Natsu, again, had painted.

Now he was going to draw another person, who perhaps had come the closest to him in a way no one had ever come in his life, and he'll be damned if he did not make it his best painting yet!

With this determination, Natsu lost himself into a world of colours, brush strokes and Lucy's smiling face.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was scared and outright hurt.

Why did Natsu barricade anyone from entering his room? Lucy told him she'd be coming in a short while! She really had to be there for a good friend's ultrasound! The person had requested her, how could she refuse?

That didn't mean he took it as a reason to be butthurt and not let her enter!

But Lucy was still trying to think rationally, asking her mind to calm down. Natsu had forbidden _everyone_ from entering. It wasn't only Lucy. Maybe he had to do something private?

Or maybe he didn't want Lucy around because she had offended or hurt him in some way and now he asked everyone to clear out from his room so she didn't get hurt by thinking it was specifically her he didn't want to see.

Wow, Lucy really wanted to cry.

Which made her angry. Why was she crying over a boy she had just met? Why was she getting so frenzied? Yes, she might have a tiny crush on him (read: most probably irrevocably in love with him) but it was no reason to cry over a guy! Hell, he'll leave her day after tomorrow, forgetting his promise of visiting her and forget her in general.

Or he'll come in and meet her for 5 minutes once in a month or something which will be very awkward and he'll just lose his interest in her.

Both cases lead to him forgetting or losing interest and never coming to see her again.

Lucy wanted to cry when she thought that.

It was a never ending cycle of despair, tears and anger, really.

Not having any other option, Lucy called Gray, knowing that he knows Natsu the best.

"Hey, Gray?" Lucy spoke rather meekly. She had never called Gray before, just texted him. Mainly about Natsu's health and a little here and there about dancing- once her passion, now just a hobby.

"Hey, Lucy? Did Flame Brain break his backbone or something?" Gray asked, seriousness coating his words. Lucy could hear his slightly louder breathing, something that happened after a serious workout or some intense set of dance moves. She must have interrupted his classes or training.

"What?" Lucy asked again. Gray repeated his words. Under normal circumstance, Lucy would've laughed at this silly question. Why would someone who barely got out of bed, break his back? But Lucy had learned that with Natsu, even the impossible is possible.

"Nah," Lucy answered back, nonchalantly, as if there were no cares in the world. If in high school, she was the best dancer, then, she was also the worst actor. And even worse than her acting skills were her lying skills. She was big, fat zero in acting. For lying, she was in negative figures.

"I just wanted to ask what Natsu's upto because at this point you might know more about his state than me. He has locked himself up in his ward and isn't allowing anyone in." Lucy said, sighing, dropping the carefree act a little and letting out controlled amount of worry into her voice.

"Leave him be." Gray said from the other end and Lucy's brows furrowed. That was not the answer to her question. "Natsu is painting something and he likes to be alone when he paints. He feels shy when someone is inside." He continued.

"Oh." Was all Lucy could say. She wanted to see Natsu paint seriously, like his intense actual paintings but then he locks himself inside a room…

"Lucy, be patient. Be patient because Natsu's paintings are worth the wait. And the more he loves something fiercely, the better he paints it. And I have a feeling you'll be the first one to see the painting so wait for it." Gray mused and she could hear the smirk on his face! With that he muttered a quick bye and enjoy and cut the call.

Gray told Lucy to be patient and enjoy Natsu's painting when it was revealed, so Lucy would do so. And the fact that she was going to be the first one who'll see this thing he loved a lot...Lucy was getting butterflies in her stomach.

So for the day, Lucy headed home, leaving Natsu to be in his own world. She'll see what he had to show her tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu had no idea what the time was. It could've been early morning or midnight or anything, he particularly didn't care.

He was in a rather uncomfortable position, but it wasn't uncomfortable enough to stop him from painting. He knew he would have to face hell tomorrow, though. There was paint all over his hands, face, hair, clothes and sheet.

But he kept the page meticulously clean. It was for Lucy, after all. And the painting should at least be a quarter of how perfect and amazing she was.

Natsu was thoroughly enjoying the entire different realm he was in right now. The joy it was giving him to mix the exact shade of light brown, dark brown and little hints of white and black to make her beautiful chocolate brown swirls and the way he was using a mix of water paints, sketches and pencil colours to give Lucy's golden tresses that shine, silkiness and texture. Her pale milky skin was a delight to paint and her plump, pink lips were painted and drawn with the most precision he could muster.

This is what happened to Natsu when he would paint something he particularly loved, something he loved so much that he would keep it in his own home, hidden from the world. But in case of this painting, he'll share it with someone else and hopefully, they'll be able to frame it on a wall of _their_ house. They house they might live together in.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day, around an hour earlier than required. Actually, it wasn't much of a 'wake up' as she couldn't sleep much anyways. Entire night she was dreaming of her and Natsu in either beautiful fields filled to brim with different exotic and beautiful flowers or near a beautiful lake in between hills with a very big waterfall or on a beach during a sunset with waves crashing onto their sandy feets. And each time in the dream, Natsu and her would be holding hands and smiling at each other, and then he would lead her slowly to an easel with a painting on it depicting the scenery they were in, just 100 times more beautiful.

It wasn't a rare occurrence now, to see Natsu in her dreams. He was a regular guest in her dreamland nowadays. But by each passing days, the dreams were getting rather….romantic, to say the least. It was like her dreams were shamelessly painting the images and thoughts she often suppressed when she was awake, just in a more grand and exuberant manner. Damn Freud for his 'Interpretation Of Dreams'! It was killing her even during her unconscious state.

But today's (or yesterday night's?) new twist to her dreams were the paintings. Now of course, she'd seen Natsu with a paintbrush, a canvas, a palette filled with colours and easel a lot of times, sometimes teaching her how to paint and having lots of fun in the process. Hell, there was this one dream where Natsu was in a big room filled with canvases he painted and he was facing the gardens through the open French windows, teaching a pink-haired girl with her brown eyes how to paint and in the process spilling paint all over themselves. She couldn't help but remain red the entire day and stare at Natsu whenever he didn't notice.

Now admittedly, for a person who she'd known an entire portion of her life as solely a painter, Natsu's paintings and general him being an artist thing didn't pop up that often. It was mostly just her and Natsu, holding hands, talking, laughing and sometimes, much to Lucy's chagrin, kissing.

But the entire portion of her dreams this night was only about paintings. She really was curious what this beautiful thing he wanted to paint was. Gray didn't even say 'inspiration struck him' or 'he wanted to paint', no, Gray indirectly implied that he was painting something he loved. Lucy was sure of it.

Lucy stretched and yawned, giving herself a break, and already cursing as today was going to be a hectic day. Especially as it was going to be a hectic day without much sleep.

* * *

Natsu had only 3 hours of sleep. He had constant dreams of colours, brushes and Lucy's face. Some were smiling, some blushing adorably and some where her face is a deep scarlet- not because he made her blush, but because she is at a terrorizing level of angry.

It was the last face that woke Natsu up, breathing heavily and sweating buckets.

Natsu had given up sleep at 7 in the morning and instead took to playing mobile games, watching anime shows (he loved animes and drew a lot of anime characters as a bonus for his fans), K-drama, social media and many other ways to keep him preoccupied.

What's more, Gray had called him at around 8, telling him that Lucy had called him yesterday night asking whether he was doing fine or not. Gray wished him luck, assured him that his painting will be mind blowing and specifically instructed him to show the painting to Lucy as soon as possible.

Well, Natsu must be really nervous if Gray was encouraging him with words as clear as daylight.

Natsu tried catching glimpses of Lucy in the hallways of the hospitals. They did this all day, everyday when Lucy had to work at other places and happened to pass his room. He'd wave at her enthusiastically and she'd smile a bright smile.

But it seemed like either today Lucy had absolute zero work in his corridor or Lucy was purposefully avoiding his room. The latter seemed very, very likely.

And as Lucy remained disappeared the entire day, he caught himself bending over to look at his painting more and more, as if the painting might substitute for the actual Lucy's absence. He wished his paintings could do that.

After being thoroughly bathed, scolded and screamed at by various nurses and then cooed at when they looked at his painting (promising on their life to stay quiet about it), Natsu dozed off at about 5 in the afternoon, leaving all his distractions aside and just staring at the door, waiting for his angel to arrive.

* * *

Even though Lucy was thoroughly excited and eager to see the painting, she could not bring herself to enter the room.

She had come 20 minutes earlier than her shift required to be, but still when she paused outside the room and peaked into his room at around 6:30 in the morning, she found him sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open all while looking extremely handsome and adorable.

She had fallen for him. Lucy Heartfilia had officially fallen hard for Natsu Dragneel.

And that's when a scary thought hit her.

' _What if the painting is about some lover of his?'_ a voice inside her mind whispered. "Oh shush," She muttered to herself. If Natsu had any girlfriend, after 3 weeks of intense friendships, he would have informed her or even mentioned her once.

' _What if Natsu forgets you?'_ Another thought infiltrated her head. She ignored it and stepped away from the room. Let him have his rest, she decided. He must've been up all night painting.

' _Painting someone who you desperately want to be, right?'_ That stupid voice echoed and for a second Lucy remained astonished in her place, in the middle of the rather quiet corridor. She never realized….she never realized that she _did_ want to be in that painting or at least be a part of it. That it would mean so much to her.

' _He might love someone else, you know? Maybe an ex? Or that painting might just be Gray and Erza and the other book-loving girl who is becoming your quick friend, Levy. It might not be you at all.'_ And with that happy thought, Lucy ran away from that corridor, deciding that she'll come here only around 7 in the evening during her shift.

And she took that quite literally. For all the times she had to pass Natsu's room, she'd use the staircase at one end of his corridor, go to the above floor, cross the above floor and come down to the floor below to attend her business.

It was physically taxing but nothing could be as taxing as the mental and emotional assault her thoughts, emotions and insecurities were doing to her.

* * *

Natsu woke up dot 5 minutes before 7 and he was the happiest he had been the entire day. Now, even if Lucy was avoiding him the rest of the day, she wouldn't be able to leave her duty to check him.

She'd come in to do her medical check-up stuff and he'd show her the painting! It was easy!

But then when, three minutes after 7, the door handle of his room started turning very slowly, some instinct told Natsu to jump into a sleeping position and pretend to sleep.

A person walked into the room, slowly paced, as if the person had all the time in the world, walked in and sat right next to him.

The person then gently started stroking her fingers through his hair, his cheeks, his neck and all the way till his fingers where she interlocked them.

This was Lucy alright. Just the way her fingers felt and touched him, Natsu knew it was her.

Lucy kept on stroking with her other hand, not doing any of her vitals checking, and Natsu tried really hard not to moan out loud at how soothing her fingers were.

But right when he was about to pop right up till her face and scream, "BOO!" and ask her what was she doing, a drop of water landed on his wrist. Then another. Soon he heard ragged breathing and he knew it; Lucy, his beloved Lucy, was crying for some reason.

He opened his eyes directly, not bothering to act like he woke up or those bullcrap, and grabbed her face with his fingers, as firmly yet delicately he could. It was a good decision because she would've jumped a feet high and screamed bloody murder if he didn't do so.

"Why," He muttered very seriously, in a low voice, "Are you cryin'?" He did not like those tears, not one bit. And yes, he was aware that he and Lucy probably had negligible distance between their faces but at this precise moment, he didn't care. All worst case scenarios were swirling in his mind like a hurricane. From moving away from Fiore to being forcefully touched inappropriately, all ideas were jumbling in his brain and he swore that he'd make her smile again.

"Natsu? You're awake?" Lucy whispered, her eyes wide as saucers, more surprised than in pain now.

"Yeah.I was the entire time." Natsu replied back, not liking the fact that he didn't get his answer. He was about to demand again when her face went beet red and sudden realization hit him. His face was centimetres away from Lucy's. And for once, rather than move away and take a step backwards, he took a step forward. He pulled her right into his bed, pulling her into his chest while taking care of his leg.

He looked down and repeated, "Why were you crying, Lucy?"

Lucy looked like she was about to complain about their position but she didn't. She sighed and while drawing invisible circles on his forearm, said, "It doesn't matter, Natsu."

He was literally about to grind out that it does when Lucy sat up abruptly, asking in a syrupy voice which made Natsu cringe, "Natsu, please show me your painting! Gray told me you might be painting yesterday night when I called him. Pretty please?"

Natsu actually winced. What happened to Lucy? Was she trying to act normal? If so, then she was one hell of a bad actor.

Lucy noticed his wince and said to him rather quickly, "If you don't want to show me, it's fine."

What the hell was up with her, Natsu thought. He really wanted to show her what he made for her but her weird behaviour was demanding him to solve that issue first and something as measly as his painting should be addressed second.

* * *

Lucy's thoughts were killing her. By the end of the day, she had gone to the restroom 4 times to cry her heart out and then apply her makeup.

When it was time for her to enter his room, her tears immediately began to flow again. But she wiped them off, stood tall and with her chin held high, she went inside. She wouldn't look like she had cried multiple times due to him.

But when she saw Natsu's figure, curled up and sleeping on his side, her dam was unlocked again and silent, wet tears streamed down her face.

She went up to him and caressed his soft pink hair, face, neck, arms and then laced his fingers with hers. She then continued caressing him with her other arm, marveling at the way his features looked relaxed and happy and how handsome he was.

Her thoughts swirled in her mind and her tears were spilling as rapidly. Lucy yearned to run away and never see him again yet she wanted to be in his arms forever. Tonight was the last night and he may never come to visit the nurse who talked to him in the hospital. Why would he? He was such a great painter and she was just a nurse, just Lucy. She didn't have anything extraordinary to offer him.

A tear dropped down from her and splashed onto Natsu's wrist, then another followed the suit. Her mind was drawing a blank and her breathing turned ragged. She really needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, Natsu sat right up as if he wasn't asleep or anything, gripped her face and pulled her close, right nose to nose. "Why are you cryin'?" He said, his voice deep and unyielding.

Her shock knew no bounds? Did he feel her caress him? Please tell her no! So in this state of shock, Lucy whispered out the only thing she was thinking, "Natsu? You're awake?"

"Yeah. I was the entire time." Was his answer and Lucy blushed so hard, she thought she would spontaneously combust. And just when she thought she couldn't get any redder, she was suddenly pulled into Natsu's solid chest and Natsu murmured out his question again.

Lucy replied with the typical 'It doesn't matter' because it wouldn't to him. Why burden him unnecessarily with her silly crush on him? He shouldn't be held back because of her.

She saw Natsu's face contorted with anger and his mouth opening and right then, to avoid the question she was sure he'd ask, she sat up and asked him in an eager voice, "Natsu, please show me your painting! Gray told me you might be painting yesterday night when I called him. Pretty please?"

Natsu winced and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She had never considered that whatever he painted might be private to him and maybe his friends! He had told her he'd show her his paintings but that doesn't guarantee that he actually wanted to show her this painting!

"If you don't want to show me, it's fine." She said in a rush. She didn't want him to feel pressured.

Natsu gave her a long weird look. Then after what felt like hours, he sighed. He muttered a small "Scoot over." and Lucy did. He hung his upper body from his bed and bent under the bed to bring out a huge paper.

Unfortunately, the painting was on the other side and Lucy was facing just the blank part.

Her heart stopped and her cheeks grew red as he slowly lowered the paper, his own cheeks very, very red.

It was a painting of Lucy.

Her eyes were bright and her hair shined. Her lips were pulled into a dazzling smile and her skin looked smooth and soft. Behind her head were random yet beautiful swirls of almost all colours and she was awestruck, she truly was.

One thing her dreams were right about, Natsu truly painted the object he was painting way more beautiful.

She was jealous; she wished her skin was this flawless or her hair this smooth or her eyes this beautiful shade of brown in reality.

She just kept staring at the picture continuously until she found that her vision had gotten very blury and funky. She hastily wiped the tears away, not wanting any to fall on this extremely beautiful version of herself and looked at the writing (scrawly, messy and like a chicken scratch) written below: 'For the most beautiful woman I ever saw.'

A sob escaped Lucy's lips and she jumped onto Natsu, crashing her lips with his. She didn't care, she didn't care if he literally threw her off himself but she had to, she just had to kiss him.

And really, him reciprocating and making this kiss the most soft and gentle kiss she had ever had, was the best surprise of all.

* * *

Lucy's lips on his felt like heaven.

He saw her going from shock to awe to crying and then her eyes widened and a big sob erupted from her chest.

Natsu literally died of heart attack that moment. What happened? Did Natsu offend her? Did she not like the painting and thought it was an insult to her looks?

Natsu cried out, "Lucy" but right then, Lucy leaped on him, crashing her soft, plump lips on his.

And since that moment, maybe a few minutes or hours ago, he lost himself in her lips; the gentleness, the firmness, the softness, the yearning in it.

Natsu cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped his arm around her torso with the other hand. And like that, they kissed and kissed and kissed for hours.

Finally, they stopped, and Lucy let out a light giggle. Her eyes were so bright and her cheeks were pink. He wanted to paint her again and again and again.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, smiling hard.

"Cheesy line, I know, but not as much as you." Natsu replied, grinning, and she laughed merrily.

"Luce?" He muttered. She hummed back in response, pressing her forehead against his. "Date me?"

Lucy chuckled, going pink. "Only if you paint more paintings like these."

"It's a deal, then." Natsu murmured and continued kissing her. After all, kissing Lucy painted his world with happiness.

* * *

 **A/n: So hello guys! I am almost dead. School is shit and so is life. Finals are about to kill me, period. Plus the work load. I never got this: How are we supposed to learn when we get tonnes of homework and assignments everyday? Please use your brain, teachers/supervisors/principle/head of the school/ whoever the fuck handles these thingies!**

 **So yes, this is my another oneshot and so as to make up for the long absence, I made this thing more than 7.5k+ words! But, I'll admit, I did not like this very much. I liked how I started it, but the ending? Or the middle? And the flow kinda? Not so much. Oh well, blame it on the stress!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this and hope y'all like it more than I do!**


End file.
